


Kissing in the Rain

by kitkatkaylie



Series: Tumblr fics [13]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkaylie/pseuds/kitkatkaylie
Summary: Robb was happy, and Theon did not want to destroy that happiness - even he had to to stop him from becoming ill
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Series: Tumblr fics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774048
Kudos: 22





	Kissing in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt “Kissing in the rain and getting soaked before running inside laughing” for @northernfieldsforever

The skies were dark and heavily clouded, but that was not uncommon in the North. It was a weather which seemed to be at odds with Robb’s jovial mood as he laughed his way around the training yards. 

It was a sight Theon was always happy to see, one which made warmth bloom in his chest, for he knew how anxious Robb could become over his responsibilities as Heir to Winterfell. 

When the heavens opened and rain started to flood down in great sheets that soaked them to the bone almost instantly most of the men and boys in the yard ran inside. They shrieked and covered their heads with their arms and shields and ran for the dry of the armoury.

Not Robb though.

Robb tilted his head back with his eyes shut and his mouth open to catch the fat drops of rain. He flung his arms out and made no motion to keep himself dry, no, instead he seemed to embrace it.

It was a beautiful, if slightly ridiculous sight, and Theon could not help the grin that came over his own face at it.

He could not stay out there for too long, not unless he wished to catch a chill, and yet Theon found himself loathe to drag him away from his obvious enjoyment.

He was given no choice but to do so though when Ser Rodrick gruffly told him to “fetch the fool lording in before he made himself unwell.”

It was nice to know Ser Rodrick was equally gruff about all of them.

Theon did as he was told and re-entered the rain, crossing quickly until he stood by Robb’s side.

“It’s time to go inside now love.” Theon said softly, running his hand down Robb’s cheek to gain his attention.

Robb opened his eyes and grinned at him. His red hair was plastered to his forehead and his whole face was lit up with joy.

Theon could not help himself, he pulled Robb into a kiss. He knew that the rain would keep people from catching them, for no one else was outside and the rain was too heavy to see much detail at distance.

The rain started to soak through his own clothes and plaster his own hair to his head, but Theon did not care. He savoured being able to kiss Robb outside of their rooms too much to care.

Thunder rumbled in the sky and they broke apart as it startled them. A glance at the other had them both breaking down in laughter, for it seemed silly to be startled by the thunder like they were baby Rickon. 

“Come on,” Robb tangled his hand with Theon’s, “Let’s go see if we can wrangle some spiced wine to warm up.”

They ran together, their fingers still touching, through the rain and into the warmth of the Keep. And as Theon looked at Robb, looked at the laughter still on his face, a bright warmth filled his stomach and he realised quite how deep his feelings ran. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @istaricelebelasse


End file.
